The king of all dragons
by Ricc850
Summary: Luffy becomes one of the dragon slayers brothers crackfic m rated for (only in the first chapter) blood gore and possible lemons Luffy x Mira later natsu x sayla maybe harems?
1. Chapter 1

Ricc850: Hey guys what's up I'm here again with a new story

Luffy: So I am going to be a brother to one of the three dragon slayers

Ricc850: Yep not telling you who though and don't worry though readers if you know the dragon that will be introduce in this chapter then you already have a clue as to who now then disclaimer

Luffy: Got it Ricc850 does not own Fairy tail or op all he owns is the OCS in this story

Ricc850: Please don't hate me for this guys

You know it hasn't been that long. Maybe six or seven minutes at tops. But for Monkey D Luffy it felt like an eternity.

I guess I should explain what's going on. Well hopefully this flashback tells you.

 _Luffy's POV_

 _I can't believe my dream is about to come true. Me and my crew are about to finally reach the last known island that Gol D Roger traveled to. The island known as Raftel._

 _Everybody but me had fulfilled their dreams. Zoro becoming the world's greatest swordsman. Usopp being the bravest man in sea._

 _Well I'll cut it short so you don't be bored out of your minds. We were only a feet away from the Thousand sunny when all of a sudden I heard a shout. "Everybody look out it's the marines" Ussop shouted._

 _He wasn't kidding when he said that. In fact ever marine was there. Including that bastard Akinu._

 _"Alright guys let's kick some ass" I shouted. Agreeing with me we charged in._

 _An hour later and let me tell you I feel like shit. My friends are all dead. As I easier my head I saw That bitch staring at me with a smug grin._

 _Me and him were the only ones still alive. And he acts like nothing happened! Gritting my teeth I yelled Akinu._

 _Warning upcoming blood and possibly gore scene if you don't want to read this find the letters scene end_

 _Inrage I picked up one of Zoro's broken swords and charged at Akinu infusing it with haki. And before he could react I had stabbed him in the heart. In an effort to stop me he had burned my eye._

 _Ignoring the pain I had felt I proceed to stab him a few times in the heart before hovering the broken sword over his face. Then I stabbed him in the eye, mouth and nose. Now having stopped I decided to question myself._

 _Not for killing Akinu mind you. But for failing my friends. I don't deserve to be pirate king._

 _With that in mind I proceed to stab myself in the heart. Well guys I'll be seeing you soon._

 _Scene end third persons POV_

And instead of going to heaven or hell he's now stuck in purgatory. Heavens reason for not wanting him was simple he had committed murder. While hells reason was that he was to good.

But it's not what you think when you're in purgatory. Instead of being torture endlessly you actually get to have a good time. But like everything their is a price.

If you go to sleep you must experience your worst fears come true times 10. But luckly he didn't want to have a good time so he didn't have to worry about ethier. And don't think that you should be happy for him ethier.

In this place he was an emotional wreck. Not being able to see his friends after giving up on his life. Then sacrificing himself so he could see them but still can't.

He hasn't been the same he has been more quite and his mind is blank. Then all of a sudden a bright light appeared ingulfing him. When he opened his eyes he was marveled by what he saw.

It was as if he was in space. He could see everything planets, stars, moons, and comets. As he reached out into what was the word umm... you know what it doesn't matter we're still going to call this place space.

He was interrupted by a voice. "Enjoying the view Luffy?" Turning he faced ...himself? What the?!

He chuckled "You must be wondering why I look like you." Luffy nodded at this. "Well the reason I look like you is because I'm to lazy to pick my forms own version and call me MV" MV explained.

Luffy nodded once again. He really didn't feel like talking but can you blame him? Knowing Luffy didn't want to talk MV decided to. "So tell me how would you feel about gaining new friends that you can consider a family?"

Luffy's eyes widened at this. He gets to have another set of friends that well be like a family. He nodded rapidly waiting for the opportunity to go.

MV smiled at this "Okay I just have to do something real quick and expect some pain." Luffy nodded and waited for the pain. For a few seconds nothing happened but then. His eyes widened in pain as a quiet scream came from his mouth.

After a few minutes the pain subsided and during that time Luffy past out from said pain. MV smiled apologisticly as he opened for his new home. A home with the king of all fire dragons.

A home in a universe he calls Fairy tail. And with his new father's own help he will slay him. He will slay the king of all dragons Acnologia.

In a forest near a village called Haru(Important \ joking)

Now we find Luffy stranded inside a forest. "Agrhh damn it I feel like I got hit by Pigeon-bastards six king gun ten times over." Getting up he saw a bunch of trees surrounding him.

He blinked as he said "No dip Sherlock Holmes wait where did that come from?" Then all of a sudden he heard giant footsteps which caused shockwaves to happen. On the fourth one a tree fell on his foot causing him to jump up and down.

While holding his foot. And that is why you don't insult the author. Anyways after the shockwaves stopped he looked up to see ...a dragon great.

Raising a quick eyebrow the dragon asked "A boy well whatever where are your parents kid?" Before Luffy could say anything though he notice that his hand was smaller than usual. And after a bit he shouted to the world "I'm a kiiiiiiiid agaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiinnnnnn!"

After that little rage quit the dragon decided to ask a question. "Wait did you say again let me guess someone turned you into a kid huh?" Luffy shamelessly nodded seeing there was no point in being prideful.

"So I ask again kid where are your parents?" Luffy hanged his head hoping that the dragon would forget the question. "I don't have any."

Noticeable flinching the dragon muttered a quick sorry. Luffy shaked his head not feeling anger or sad just dead. "So what would you say if I were to adopt you?"

Luffy jumped in surprise. He couldn't believe that this dragon would take him just like that. Smiling tearfully he embrace him in a hug.

Even though said dragon was bigger than him. Luffy thought the dragon would just fling him off his leg but it never happened. Instead the dragon let Luffy hug his leg for a few minutes before speaking up.

"Alright now then we should be heading home follow me." For some reason the dragons voice sounded like 'come with me if you want to live' to Luffy. "So umm what's your name" he asked.

Turning to him the dragon said in a proud voice "My name is Igneel king of all fire dragons!" Luffy smirked at this then shouted. "Well then my name is Monkey D Luffy the now proclaimed prince of all fire dragons!"

With this his tale of a fire dragon slayer begins.

Whew finally done now then first things first if anybody can guess what MV stands for then you get to decide what pairing and what I mean by that is ?x Luffy x? or Luffy x harem because I'm having a had time with that also should I do a timeskip and I'm not updating until at least someone answers my second question and you know the drill review if you want more also you can do Luffy x ?

Until next time see ya


	2. saving a life

Ricc850: Hey guys I'm back

Luffy: And how long do plan on making this chapter it better be close to 2000

Ricc850: Fuck off my story my rules now do the disclaimer

Luffy: Whatever Ricc850 does not own one piece or fairy tail

Well it's been five years since Igneel found Luffy and raised him. And only a year ago did they find a new family member. His name is Natsu Dragneel. What were the three doing you say?

Well Luffy and Natsu are sparing against one another while Igneel is watching as a referee of sorts. The rules were simple. Whoever gets knockdown first loses.

Good thing Luffy still has haki or they would have helped each other out. " **Fire dragon's roar"** Natsu shouted as a tornado of flames came straight for Luffy. Thanks to observation haki though he was able to dodge it.

Now most people wouldn't see the point of this since they couldn't hurt each other. But that wasn't the point of the spar. Oh no the reason was quite simple really.

You see just a few days before Natsu was found MV decided to pay a visit. And after a little rage quit moment they had a talk. MV decided to tell him why he send him to this world.

There were two reasons. The main reason was for Luffy to kill the dragon king. The other one was to help Natsu kill Zeref.

Luffy decided to question this. What did MV see in in himself that he couldn't. It was so flustering and MV didn't make it any better since he gave a cryptic message.

But yeah the purpose of the spar is to become stronger. So strong that gods will fear them. *Bam* The cause of that noise was Natsu getting knocked out by Luffy.

"Alright Luffy that's enough Natsu ass kicking for one day it's time for dinner" after Igneel said that Luffy ran to where the food was. And after 50 seconds he was done. Huh a new record.

Luffy frowned at this. For some reason after MV did something to his head he had been hearing this voice talking about his life. He wanted to say something but he knew that the voice would do something.

Like last week the voice had dropped a freaking boulder. A freaking boulder people. But I wanted him to learn his lesson so yeah. Anyways let's move on.

Now after a little while later the fire dragon family is asleep except for Luffy. The reason for this was MV told him he was going to change the future of this world. And by doing this he is sending Luffy to various places on Earth land.

Luffy didn't question this since he had learn everything in this world thanks to MV. It was strangely similar to that of his world except the government here aren't really a bunch of jackasses. So he waited for about 20 minutes before MV arrived.

"So ready to go" MV asked. With an eager smirk Luffy nodded. "Alright but be warned of extreme cold and possible knockout by travel." After saying that MV opened a dark ovaly shaped portal.

"Wait what did-" but Luffy was interrupted by MV pushing him in the portal. "Damn it MV" he shouted.

In a forest covered by snow

Well Ur wasn't expecting this. All she wanted was to clear her head from Gray. No not like that you nasty perverts.

I mean in a way of what he said earlier today. About how ice make magic was stupid and useless. But then all of a sudden a giant fireball came falling from the sky!

As curiosity got the better she went towards the crater that the fireball landed in. Which wasn't to far away. But all she suspecting it to be was a demon or monster.

Not a kid wearing a straw hat. When she got closer she notice some strange things about said kid. From what she can see he has two noticeable scars.

One under his left eye and one on his chest. Another thing was that he wore an eye patch that was covering his right eye. But weird thing was that it looked like it was made out of scales.

'Well better help the kid out' she thought. Then when she picked him up he felt strangely warm. Like his body was a soothing fire made to protect someone.

Shaking her head from such thoughts she started to ponder in her head. 'What have I gotten myself into' Oh she has no idea but thank God he isn't stupid anymore.

Ur's home

For some reason Lyon couldn't help but feel this strange sense of slight desavu. Not that you couldn't blame him since it was just like taking Gray under Ur's teaching. If you exclude that he wasn't there there was no town in ruins and the kid looked like he's been through worse.

Now Lyon was just fine having him here as long as he didn't start any trouble. While Gray he was well being a jackass. He was whining about thanks to Luffy their training was cutting short and how he needed to kill Deliora.

Well at least he doesn't have the ability to hear me or he would have been bitchin. Anyways let's keep moving shall we. Ur is taking care of Luffy for us.

And when I mean by taking care I mean by changing his torn up red vest with a blue one. As well as other stuff besides keeping him warm since he really doesn't need to worry about that.

Luffy's pov

Ughhh my head hurts. Sitting up I notice I wasn't wearing my favorite red vest but a blue version of it. Good thing I'm still wearing my blue shorts and my black sash or else I would have been in trouble.

"Oh you're awake" came a female voice. When I looked up I saw a black hair goddess staring at me with her blue eyes. Her outfit was a red shirt, which didn't cover some of her stomach, a white coat and black pants.

Blinking I asked "Did I die?" Giggling she answered "I hope not or those bandages would have been wasted." I nodded besides although there's a goddess staring at me this doesn't look like heaven.

"So why did you ask if you were dead" She asked. "That's because you look like a goddess to me and what's your name?" After saying that her face turned red and suffered "U-ur."

"Ur huh cute name" I smiled. Then she got even reder maybe she's sick? "Hey Ur you ok" I asked.

Shaking her head she says "I'm fine." Oh okay then we'll let's see here *sniff sniff* Huh so there's more people here.

"So hey Ur who are the other people in your fine house?" Ur looked at me in shock and wonder. "How did you-" But I stopped her by saying and tapping on my nose.

"I have excellent smell so mind introducing me to them?" Ur nodded and motioned me to follow. Getting up from my bed I notice that this room is filled up with children stuff.

"So ummm got a kid" I asked. Then I notice her flinch and see her slowly open her mouth about to say something when I interrupted her again. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

She nodded silently thanking me. Then all of a sudden a kid around my height with silver hair came running towards us panting. "Gray *pant* Deliora *pant* must stop him *pant*"

Ur then decided to grab the kid by the shoulders telling him to calm down and explain. Taking a deep breath he said "After hearing a rumor Gray decided to go fight Deliora." Ur widened her eyes in she soon raced out the door with the kid right behind her.

Okay seriously who the hell is Deliora and who was that kid.

Author's pov

'Ughhh what's the point I'm dead anyways' Gray thought. Well seems like nothing is going as planned for our favorite ice-make wizard. And to make matters worse is that Deliora is still around and might try to kill him.

Then all of a sudden Lyon pops out of nowhere in front of him. "Hey what are you doing" Gray asked. Lyon turned around and gave a simple answer "What do you think I'm saving a friend."

After saying that Lyon ran a bit to give him and Gray some space. Then told a stance that has one arm over the other. As this was happening his magic started appearing around him.

But before he could use the spell he turn into a block of ice. "Sorry Lyon but I can't let you activate that spell" Ur said. Gray raised an eyebrow at this "What's wrong with that spell Ur?"

"If activated the **iced shell** will turn the user into the iced shell but to think of that he really is my pupil." After explaining Ur to walked towards the demon that turned towards them. "Ur what are you doing" Gray shouted in horror.

"I'm going to destroy your dakness" Ur said as she toke the same stance as Lyon did. "No Ur please don't do it!" Then all of a sudden they hear " **Fire dragon's ..."**

They both turn to the side to see Luffy running towards Deliora holding back a flaming fist. Luffy then shouted "... **Bullet**!" As soon as he said that a medium sized fireball hit the demon on the side of his head.

Both Ur and Gray widen their eyes as they shouted "Are you insane!"

Luffy's pov

I looked at the two that shouted at me before saying "What you wanted to turn into the iced shell or something?" But before ethier could answer me Deliora roared in angry and pain. But mostly angry in this case.

"We'll talk later" before deciding to fight the demon head on. "Take this **Fire dragon's roar"** then a stream of fire came in Deliora's face. But as the smoke cleared up it showed the face of an annoyed demon.

"Hehe ummm sorry about that" I chuckled nervously. But then he raised his fist and swunged it quickly sending my little body flying. Which resulted in me coughing up blood and hearing Ur screaming my name.

Ah shit that hurt like a bitch. Probably thinking I was dead Deliora moved towards my new friends. No I thought not again I won't let you take them away from me not ever again!

Feeling a new resolve to stand up I whispered " **Fire drive**." Let me explain how fire drive. I guess you can say it's like second year. But if you completely master it you can turn into fire.

Now then time to fry me a demon. After turning into flames I race over to Deliora. " **Fire dragon's iron fist**!" After hiting him in the jaw he fell to the ground.

But wasn't finished with him yet. I then kicked a pillar to hit his head. That a bit anger as he tried to kick me. Though I dodged it allowing me to grab onto his leg.

Allowing me to use a **Fire dragon's crushing talons** on him. But he decided to bring his leg up against a building. Which led me to fall on the floor.

And before I could get up the sonavabitch tries to crush me with his foot. Like I was some bug to him. I'm not a bug damn it! Well looks like I'm a dead man well it's been fun.

But then all of a sudden a bright light appeared around me and Deliora. And as it got brighter I hear Deliora screaming in agony. And after a few minutes it stopped.

As light died down I lost consciousness.

Whew finally done sorry about the late chapter guys but fanfictio was being as ass and deleted the chapter so guys tell me should tell me should I do Oc's or cocs because if it's Oc's then you guys are making most of them I already got one but he doesn't appear until later on in the story also the meaning of MV is still going oh yeah here's what you got to do if you want to make an oc

Rule one some must have no relations to the characters of fairy tail or one piece

Rule two the Oc's can have two magics if not dragon god or devil slayers

Rule three no ice devil slayers there is only one and that is silver

Now this is how you do it

Oc's name:

Looks:

Magic:

Spells (if oc has slayer magic):

Partner:

Partners race:

Likes:

Dislikes:

So how did you guys like the fight between Luffy and Deliora


	3. an

Well I decided to put this story up for adoption and make a new one. The new story I am making will be different from my previous one piece crossovers. Because instead of making Luffy coming from his dimension to another one. He will be born in the fairy tail world but be warned their will be devil fruits still. So before I end this do you guys want Oc's for the new story or one piece characters instead. Once again I apologize.


End file.
